Over the Edge
by bionic4ever
Summary: TEM7: Oscar has doubts about his legs, his career and his future while the Austins prepare for a very special event. Dedicated to Julie, with thanks to rudywells1274 for the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Over the Edge**

Chapter One

Jaime stood in front of the full-length mirror and sighed wistfully. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, raising a questioning eyebrow from the bed.

Jaime slipped a new sapphire-colored batik tunic over her head and smoothed it down in front – or tried to. "It's a good thing tunics are in," she muttered grumpily, "or I'd look like a whale!"

Steve rose from the bed and embraced her from behind with both arms, his hands over her belly. "Sweetheart, you're pregnant."

"I kinda figured that out," she answered, chuckling just a bit, "but do I always have to look it?"

"You _like _being pregnant – remember? And you look absolutely beautiful."

Jenna, hearing that her parents were awake, got up and joined them. "Baby!" she crowed, pressing her cheek to Jaime's stomach. The baby-to-be took the opportunity to give its mother a swift, sharp kick in her ribs. Jenna's eyes grew wide. "_**Babeee!**__"_

Steve placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Bug; let's go make Mommy some breakfast."

As father and daughter headed to the kitchen, Jaime stared back into the mirror and smiled.

- - - - - -

"Do I smell French Toast?" Jaime marveled.

"And our daughter helped," Steve told her. "Jenna beat the eggs for me."

Jaime laughed as she looked at the kitchen counter. "I see that!"

"Oh, I'll clean that up." Steve pulled out a chair for her. "Have a seat. French Toast ala Austin and sausage coming right up!"

"You, know," Jaime said, taking her first bite, "this is delicious! Thank you. And you too, Jenna."

"YUM!" Jenna agreed.

They were almost finished when the phone rang. Jaime was closer. "Hello? Leslie?" It was Oscar's secretary. "What's wrong?" Steve wished for a bionic ear to eavesdrop, but would have to wait – for now. "He didn't call? Oh? What did Lynda say?" She listened briefly, frowning with obvious worry. "I'll be there in an hour. Call if you hear anything. Thanks."

"Jaime...?" Steve began.

"Oscar hasn't been in his office this morning. I know it's barely 9, but -"

"But he's usually there by 7:00," Steve finished.

"He hasn't called Leslie, and there's nothing on his date planner."

"Maybe he took the day off?" Steve suggested.

"_Oscar?"_

"Good point. What were you saying about Lynda?"

"He had an appointment with Rudy this morning, to check out his legs, and he didn't show up. He did call, though – told Lynda his 'robot parts' were just fine and he didn't think he needed to come in."

"Ah ha," Steve said, nodding. He and Jaime both felt that Oscar had never truly dealt with the loss of his flesh and blood legs or the reality of his new bionic ones. He'd had them for just about two years, but refused to discuss them with anyone – not even Rudy. He would come in for physicals as required but when asked how he was doing had always answered with a terse, sharp "I'm fine". Both Austins had been waiting for this day to come. They'd both been through it and knew the adjustment was not an easy one.

"I'll go," Jaime volunteered.

"Nothing doing. You need your rest. I'll go."

"Steve, I'm not due for almost a month, and I could really get into feeling useful right about now," Jaime complaining. She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes and let her lower lip quiver ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah, we know where Jenna got that from," he muttered, grinning at Jaime. "I'll stay with Jenna."

Jaime kissed him, leaning sideways over her own belly. "Thank you."

- - - - - -

Oscar stared mournfully at his legs, then off into the waters of the Potomac. Why had he ever agreed to this? He felt like nothing more than Rudy's guinea pig, a fascination to be studied and tested and hopefully never dissected by the enemy. The regeneration compound might've been enough to repair his 'human' legs, if only he'd had the patience to wait. Why didn't he -

"Whatcha doin'?" Jaime's cheerful voice startled him and he gazed at the ground in despair. "Shouldn't you be three or four cups of coffee into your morning by now?"

"I thought I'd just relax today," he mumbled, unable to look at her.

"Not buyin' it, Mr. Goldman. You haven't had a day off since Pearl Harbor." Jaime sat down beside him on the bench and gently grasped his chin in her hand, turning him to face her. She smiled reassuringly. "Talk to me?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"You'd tell a fib like that to someone with a belly like this?" Jaime hated playing the pregnancy card in general, but this time it was her only option...and it worked.

"Babe," Oscar sighed, staring back out at the river, "I think it's time I retired."

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaime's eyes widened and she was struck speechless, but only for a moment. "Turn around," she demanded. Oscar turned to look at her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. "No, the other way," Jaime insisted. Puzzled, Oscar complied and felt Jaime's hand tracing the lines of the back of his head.

"Well, you're not a fembot," Jaime concluded. Gently cupping his chin, she turned Oscar's face to meet her inquiring gaze. "You got these new legs so you could get back to your desk more quickly and now you wanna leave it behind? What's _really _going on with you?"

Oscar rose to his feet and moved to the water's edge, staring vacantly into the distance. "I don't want to talk about this. I've made my decision and it's final."

"Well you need to talk about it, because it's time. It's two years _past _time to talk about it!" Jaime's voice softened. "Please let me help you."

Oscar stood silently for several long moments before his shoulders slumped and he returned to the bench. "How do you do it?" he asked, eying his outstretched legs with distaste that bordered on hatred. "How do you cope with being half machine?"

"Every part of us that really counts is still very human – the heart, the mind...the soul. If you weren't human you wouldn't be hurting like this."

"I'll be alright. I just need some time off to -"

"To what?" Jaime protested. "To wallow in misery instead of doing what you love to do? I tried that, and trust me – it doesn't work. Saying you're okay doesn't instantly make it so, not even for Oscar Goldman. What does make things right again is leaning on your friends, and we're waiting to help you, if you'd stop being so damn stubborn and let us in!"

"It's different with me, Jaime – don't you see that?"

"Why? Because you've got blood flowing through both of your arms? Once again...not buyin' it."

Oscar shook his head sadly. "You really had no choice; this was thrust upon you and you learned to deal with it like a true heroine. On the other hand, I have no one to blame but myself. It was a bad decision – financially irresponsible and reckless, and -"

"Uh-uh; back it up!" Jaime protested. "You're trying to say you're not worth it? Oscar, those legs of yours helped save Rudy, Steve, Jenna and me up in that cabin – remember?"

"Maybe, but -"

"This country needs you! Besides, who else would be crazy enough to _take _your job?"

"Russ did just fine while I was out of commission," Oscar reminded her.

"Only because he knew you were coming back and would kick his butt to China and back if he messed things up!"

"I've made my decision, Jaime," Oscar said in a soft, firm voice. "I'm going to call Russ today and then make an appointment to see the Secretary as soon as possible."

- - - - - -

Steve was also dealing with his share of frustration from a stubborn loved one. "No-no-no!" Jenna giggled as she slipped out of his arms and took off like a shot into the kitchen. "Yum!" she crowed, reaching for the refrigerator door handle. She looked up at her Daddy, and Steve could've sworn she _batted her eyelashes! _"Pweeese!"

"It's a little early for lunch, Bug," he told her, chuckling. _If your Mommy has another girl, _he thought, _I'm sunk! _"Let's see what we can find," he finished, unable to resist. Her eyes were so much like Jaime's. Jenna clapped her hands gleefully as Steve opened the freezer. "Let's see...Mommy can't get too mad if we have something healthy..." Steve took out the vanilla ice cream. "This is pretty good for you. And fruit is healthy." He dished the ice cream into a large dish and sliced a banana and a few strawberries over the top. "Whipped cream, maybe not so good for us, but gotta have that." He plunked two cherries on the top and grinned at his daughter as he brought his creation to the table with two spoons. "We'll share."

"What are you doing?" Jaime queried from the doorway.

"Hi, Sweetheart..." Steve spun around guiltily. "Didn't expect you back so soon."

"I see that. You know it's 11 in the morning? You'll throw off her whole schedule!" Jaime kissed him and gave Jenna a squeeze to draw her in close, as well.

"We were just gonna have a little snack."

"Somebody needs to learn to say 'no'...!"

Steve shrugged. "Somebody already knows how – and she's very good at it, aren't you, Jenna? Did you see Oscar?"

"He wants to retire! I even played my trump card -"

"Be nice to the pregnant lady?"

"Yep. And he didn't budge. He's almost as stubborn as -"

"You?" Steve grinned to show he was (half) kidding.

"Jenna."

"Hopefully, he'll change his mind."

"He needs us; he just doesn't know how to ask for our help." Jaime sighed.

"We'll figure something out. Oh," Steve said, spooning up a mouthful of ice cream, "if I haven't mentioned it lately, _think BOY!"_

Jaime shook her head. "I'll see what I can do. Now give the pregnant lady the ice cream!"

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Plan "A" (for "Austin") began just after lunch. Steve called in a favor with a high-ranking Air Force buddy and delayed Russ's arrival from Los Angeles long enough for Jaime and Jenna to intercept Oscar at the OSI air strip. Jaime tried to remain outwardly casual as she approached him. This _had _to work; there was no Plan "B".

Oscar was alone, having shaken off his security detail and driven himself. He stood forlornly on the edge of the dusty field, leaning against his car bumper. _"Okka!" _Jenna shouted, gleefully running down the tarmac with her arms outstretched for a hug. Oscar smiled in spite of himself and swept the little girl up into his arms with a flourish and a kiss.

"Pretty sneaky," he told Jaime as she slowly ambled up beside them.

"What?"

"Sending this irresistible little bundle of sunshine to try and jolly me out of what I'm here to do."

Jaime shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I have good news and bad news."

"Oh...?"

"Russ's pilot called; they got fogged in when they stopped to refuel. They're running about two hours late."

Oscar opened his mouth to utter a choice word or two, then remembered the little one in his arms and tousled Jenna's hair instead. "And the good news?"

"We've come to keep you company," Jaime grinned. "We could grab some coffee and head over to the park. Jenna could feed the ducks while we...talk."

"Ducks!" Jenna crowed happily.

Jaime smiled. "C'mon, Uncle Oscar. You don't wanna disappoint a two-year old, do you?" She led Oscar off the air strip while, just over the border in Maryland, Steve was meeting Russ's plane.

- - - - - -

"Alright," Russ began nervously, "now why am I having coffee with you when I'm supposed to be in an urgent meeting with Oscar -" he glanced at his watch "right about now?"

"I guess you could say I'm running interference," Steve said with a shrug that rivaled Jaime's in its innocence. "This is one meeting you need to brace yourself for. Oscar wants to retire – permanently."

"Oh, hell no!" Russ exclaimed, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Exactly," Steve agreed. "That's why you and I are putting our heads together while Jaime tries to talk some sense into Oscar."

"I kept things going for him while he recovered, but I'm not crazy enough to do it full time for the rest of my life!"

"No one is," Steve added.

"If I tell him no, they may come to you next," Russ surmised.

"Don't even think it!"

"Then, we both might be answering to Jack Hansen in the very near future...!"

Both men shuddered inwardly at the mere thought. "We've got about an hour to come up with a plan," Steve concluded, "and it has to be foolproof."

- - - - - -

Jaime and Oscar chose a quiet, shady spot about 10 yards from the water and Jaime broke a couple of plain donuts into tiny pieces for Jenna to toss on the ground. The ducks had no fear, waddling right up to the morsels and sending the child into peals of laughter. Jaime laughed with her but her eyes remained serious as she turned toward Oscar.

"I just wish you'd give this some more thought," she pleaded softly.

"I've thought of nothing else for days, and my mind is -"

"Made up; yeah, I know. But you're not thinking like yourself right now. It's almost like you're -"

"A robot?" Oscar finished for her. He saw Jaime flinch, as though she'd been struck, and instantly regretted his choice of words. "I'm sorry, Babe. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you?" Jaime broke up another donut and stuffed one of the chunks in her own mouth before handing the rest to her daughter. "If that's how you feel, I'd rather you tell the truth about it, but what does that make Steve and me? How do you really see us?"

"You're...different."

Jaime watched Jenna carefully, lowering her voice so she wouldn't overhear. "Yeah – we have even less flesh and blood than you do," she pointed out, unable to keep the pain from creeping into her own words. "Oscar, it's what's in your head and your heart that make you human, and the way you choose to use your...circuitry...is what can make it worthwhile – or useless. It's a gift or a curse, and nobody gets to determine that but you. Now, if you let 'it' define you and pull you away from your life as you'd intended to live it then yes – it's all a waste. Your job is to see that the human being in there is the master of those circuits makes them an enhancement and not a burden." She smiled and patted his hand. "End of sermon."

Before Oscar could open his mouth to either argue or agree, Jenna chortled as the biggest duck dropped a bit of donut, scolded itself loudly and waddled toward the river. Jenna picked up the morsel and ran after the bird - straight into the rushing water.

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Oscar covered thirty feet in a single powerful leap and was knee-deep in the current with a firm grip on Jenna before the little girl went all the way under. "Stay there!" he told Jaime, who was now precariously balanced on the shore. "I've got her." Jenna sputtered and sobbed as Oscar's reinforced legs fought the undertow and brought them both back to safety. He wrapped his suit coat snugly around the trembling child and smiled reassuringly at both Jenna and Jaime. "Everything's okay now," he told them. "Let's get you both in the car."

Oscar laid Jenna carefully across the backseat, covering her with his jacket and speaking softly to her until her tears slowed to mere sniffles. He kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair before climbing in behind the wheel. In the passenger's seat, Jaime was strangely silent. "Are you alright, Babe?" he asked gently.

Jaime turned to him, her eyes wide. "Oscar, I...it happened so fast! I should've..." she fought back her own tears so her daughter wouldn't be more frightened. "Thank you."

"Not necessary. And I guess these legs do come in handy sometimes."

Jaime smiled, but it quickly turned to a grimace as her hands clutched her stomach. "The baby shifted," she explained, "I think."

"Rudy's in town," Oscar told her, starting the car. "I want him to see you and Jenna right away, just to be on the safe side." He picked up the car phone and began making arrangements.

Jaime knew better than to argue. _Mommy's ribs are not goalposts! _she thought to herself, wincing as an especially sharp twinge took her breath away, radiating clear around her belly from front to back and nearly doubling her in two.

"Have Doctor Hammond meet us there, too," Oscar told Rudy when he glanced over at Jaime. "Is Steve home?" he asked, once he was off the phone. "I'll call him, too."

_Uh-oh...!! _"Um..." Jaime hedged, "he's probably getting back into DC just about now." She took a deep breath. "He's...with Russ."

Oscar nodded. "I had a feeling you two were up to something. We'll talk about that later." He made one more call, leaving a quick, urgent message for Steve and Russ with the OSI receptionist, then headed at full speed for National Medical Center.

- - - - - -

Jaime's determination to stay with her daughter lasted about ten minutes before another sharp pain forced her to take a seat in the proffered wheelchair. "I'll stay with Jenna," Oscar told her, a warm hand on Jaime's shoulder to try and steady her nerves.

"Thank you...for everything," Jaime said softly.

"Babe, thank _you,_" Oscar responded, watching as she was wheeled down the hall and out of sight. Steve arrived just seconds later in close to full panic mode, knowing Jaime wouldn't have given up their secret plan unless something drastic had happened.

"Where's Jaime? Where's Jenna? Are they alright? What happened?" he asked without taking a single breath.

"Easy, Pal," Oscar told him, grabbing him by both arms and meeting his frightened gaze with calm reassurance. "Jenna's right in here. She took a little tumble into the river but she's just fine. She's asleep, but Rudy said she can go home as soon as she wakes up."

"And Jaime? Oscar, where's Jaime?"

Oscar helped Steve into a chair and sat down beside him. "She had a little pain – probably nothing to worry about – Rudy and Doctor Hammond are with her now."

"Pain?" Steve's chest contracted with fear. "Labor-type pain?"

"I...don't know. But she's in good hands, and I'm sure they'll tell us the minute they know what's happening."

Steve nodded, struggling to regain his composure. "Jenna...was in the river?"

"She was feeding the ducks and followed one – right into the water. Your wife was ready to dive in after her."

"How did she -?" Steve noticed Oscar's pants, still wet from the knees down. "You saved her."

"Well, I wasn't about to let Jaime try, in her condition -"

"Oscar, I don't know what to say, except thank you."

"Like I told Jaime – not necessary. You're family, Pal," Oscar said simply.

"Exactly what we've been trying to tell you," Steve replied, barely choking out the words past the lump in his throat. "That's why you can't just throw your hands in the air and give up -"

"Steve..."

"We _need _you, Oscar!"

"Steve -"

"I mean, sure, this country needs you; that's a given. But _we need you _-"

"Steve, listen -"

"You can't retire now. Please reconsider and -"

"I have."

"What?"

"Reconsidered," Oscar said quietly. "This old work horse has a few more good years left – hell, maybe even a decade or two."

Steve finally smiled. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"I've got some more news for you," Rudy added, taking them both by surprise as he appeared from around the corner. "I hope you're ready, Daddy, because there's a baby on the way. Jaime's in labor."

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jaime was sitting up in the bed, still on top of the blankets, smiling radiantly and chattering up a storm. "Are you sure about this?" she was saying, in near-babble-mode. "It's still so early! We aren't ready yet! I mean, the nursery's all set up, we've got our supplies, but...we were supposed to have more time!"

"I think the baby has other ideas, Sweetheart," Steve said, joining them. He kissed his wife tenderly on her cheek and beamed at the doctors. "Everything is okay, right?"

"Both of our patients are doing just fine," Doctor Hammond affirmed. "We're a couple of weeks ahead of schedule, but your baby is big enough, strong enough and wants to meet its parents today, so who are we to argue?"

"Jaime's bionics have been tuned down for a month now," Rudy added. "I think you're both more ready than you realize. Got names picked out yet?"

"We have to meet her first," Jaime said softly. "Or him."

"But he _won't _be Steven Junior," Steve asserted.

Rudy raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I don't wanna hear Jaime hollering 'Steve!' when she's mad at our son -"

"I don't holler!" Jaime giggled, right before doubling over as she was hit with another sharp pain. Steve's eyes grew wide with alarm as he searched for some way to help, to be a comfort to her. He drew the blanket back and covered her with it, then gently held her in his arms, rubbing the small of her back, until the contraction passed. "I don't holler," Jaime repeated, once she could breath normally again.

"I see your point," Rudy said, grinning.

"Is it always...this bad?" Steve asked in a tentative voice. He'd been relegated to the waiting room when Jenna was born, but was hoping to be allowed into Delivery this time around.

"It's just labor," Jaime shrugged. "Hurts like hell, but then it passes. Just wait 'til we get to the _really_ fun part!"

"You look a little pale," Rudy noted, shoving a chair closer to Steve. "Why don't you and I grab some coffee? These two have things well in hand without our help."  
"I'd really like to stay," Steve pleaded, beginning to doubt his ability to watch Jaime endure such intense pain.

Jaime could read him better than anyone, and she smiled. "I'll be alright; women have been doing this for millions of years. That's why God gave us waiting rooms, ya know, so the men don't have to be scraped up off the floor."

"C'mon," Rudy urged, an arm around the nervous Daddy's shoulders. "We'll get coffee and look in on Jenna."

- - - - - -

Rudy and Steve found Oscar (true to his word) at Jenna's bedside. The little girl was so exhausted that after a few bites of dinner (and reassured by the familiar loving faces that surrounded her), she drifted back to sleep. "There's coffee set up in the room across the hall," Rudy reminded them. "I'll go find out how Jaime's doing and be back as soon as I can."

The two friends made their way to the waiting room. "I don't know how women do it," Steve sighed, accepting the mug of coffee Oscar held out to him. "It hurt me just to see her like that, and it was only the beginning! I can't imagine what she must be going through – I just wish I could be there..."

"Jaime understands, Pal. And she's in good hands." He grabbed a sandwich from the platter on the table and handed it to Steve. "Besides, having fathers in the delivery room is just a fad – one more person to get in the way – it'll pass. Sometimes the old-fashioned way really is best."

Steve nodded, taking a huge bite of his sandwich. He glanced down at Oscar's legs. "Then again, newfangled machinery has its advantages too, ya know," he quipped.

"Right. And I suppose it's all in the way you use it. A very wise woman told me that today, and she was right."

"She usually is," Steve agreed. "Just don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it; we're here for you. No one expects you to be invincible – human is perfectly ok."

"I know that now. I do need one favor from you both -"

"Just name it."

Oscar grinned. "Don't name that baby Oscar; he'll never forgive you."

- - - - - -

Rudy popped in and out of the waiting room throughout the night with periodic updates. Jaime was able to sleep on and off, between the worst of the contractions, but Steve was wide awake - and pacing. Oscar kept him well supplied with coffee, food and a sympathetic ear until he finally dozed off around 5am. Jenna was awake just after sunrise, and Steve persuaded the nurses to let him feed her the scrambled eggs and toast as a way to keep her calm and to give himself something to focus on for the sake of his own frazzled nerves.

Rudy found him there a little over an hour later, his daughter in his arms as he read her a story. Steve finished the book and was reaching for another when he saw the doctor in the doorway, grinning as he removed his scrub mask. "Congratulations, Jenna," Rudy exclaimed happily. "You have a baby brother!"

- - - - - -


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Steve peered into the room with a hesitant sense of eagerness, like a little boy taking his first peek at the tree on Christmas morning. Jaime was sitting up in bed, surrounded by half a dozen pillows and cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. Doctor Hammond shook Steve's hand, smiled at Jaime and left the trio alone.

"Hi, Daddy," Jaime said softly. She was clearly exhausted but her expression was radiant. "Look what we did."

Steve sank into the bedside chair slowly, his eyes never leaving the face of his newborn son. Jaime placed the baby in his arms and he was awestruck, just as he'd been when he'd held Jenna for the first time.

"He looks just like you," Jaime told him.

"He looks like _us,_" Steve noted. The shock of thick, dark hair matched his own, but the baby's face was a perfect blend of the best of both of them. "And a little like Winston Churchill."

"Steve!"

He shrugged. "All babies look like Winston Churchill."

"Not our Steve Junior."

"No, Jaime – please?" Steve looked up at his wife. "We've already talked about that. Besides..." he caressed his new son's face with one gentle finger, "he doesn't look like a Steve." He handed the baby back to Jaime and tucked the blankets around both of them. "You should probably rest now; we can decide later." His lips lingered across hers in a tender kiss, interrupted by a quiet knock on the open door.

"Someone wants to meet her new brother," Oscar proclaimed, holding Jenna by the hand. He took his own quick peek at the baby and smiled broadly. "He's gorgeous – congratulations, to all of you." Oscar quickly made himself scarce to allow this new family its first chance to bond.

"Hey, Bug," Steve said, drawing his daughter into his lap, "you're a big sister now." He kissed the top of her head. "Congratulations."

"Baby...?" Jenna whispered, wide-eyed. Jaime drew the blanket back so Jenna could get a better look, and the little girl reached over and placed her hand on her mother's belly. "Tummy?"

"Baby," Steve repeated. He took her hand and guided it toward the baby, showing her how to extend one finger toward the tiny fist. Jenna squealed as the baby's fingers tightened around her own. She dissolved into giggles as she leaned in closer. "Tummy...baby..." she babbled, only partially getting it but thrilled all the same. "A tummy baby," Jenna crooned, "a-tum -"

Jaime sat up a little straighter. "Steve, that's it!"

"Huh?"

"Jenna just gave us the perfect name!"

Steve frowned. "We will not be naming our son Tummy."

"No – Adam! Look at him; it's perfect! Adam Steven Austin!"

"**A-tum!**" Jenna parroted.

"It does sort of suit him," Steve agreed. "Well, Mr. Adam Steven Austin," he said in a ceremonious voice as he embraced his entire family in a huge, loving bear hug, "here are your father's first words of wisdom for you. Life is always much smoother when the women get their way!"

END


End file.
